


Greg and Jeff

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: I have to laugh because this story set got way off course.Majority of stories are Greg and Jeff.  A few are Jeff and Chip and then the rest, well like I said it got way off course.The first story is at least Greg and Jeff....The last prompt, "Food" was a struggle to write and I'll apologize now for how incomplete the ending to that Drabble and the arch is.





	1. #31 Sunrise

Greg and Jeff were standing together having one last cigarette before they bordered the bus to go to the next town. 

“It’s a pretty sunrise, isn’t it,” Jeff said.

“Yep. Jen and I love to sit atop our building and watch the sun creep up above the horizon.”

“I’m not a morning person but my girl and I have watched a few after drinking benders.”

“What a lovely picture that you’ve created, Jeff. Ever thrown up on her?”

“What type of question is that, Greg?”

“A question to get you to shut up. Did it work?”

Greg gets on the bus, leaving a confused Jeff behind.


	2. #46. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texas...

“Welcome to the Lone Star State,” Jeff announced as the tour bus crossed into Texas.

“Yea, Texas,” Chip cheered in a high pitch voice.

“Why are you so thrilled about Texas?” Ryan asked, annoyed

“I don’t know. Just to piss you off, Ryan?” Jeff responded back.

“Alright, kitten. Don’t need to get grandpa all mad now, sonny!” Greg responded back. 

Chip just smiled, finding this all funny. He loved being on the road with the guys. Yes, they would get annoyed with one another ever so often but in the end they all loved and supported one another.


	3. #49. Club

Jeff, the youngest member of Whose Line tour company wanted to go out to a local club and dance the night away. One problem that it probably wasn’t a good idea to let Jeff go by himself. It’s not that he needed a baby sitter, after all he was a grown man, but having an extra set of eyes making sure everything is okay wasn’t a bad idea either. Greg decided to go with him, just needed to shake up the monotony of the day to day on the bus.


	4. #50. Spade

What Greg didn’t expect was where Jeff took them. He didn’t take Greg to a club but rather to a drinking establishment. Mental note, don’t tell Ryan because he would be pissed that he missed an opportunity to drink better than piss water alcohol. The place was called Spade and it was in the middle of manufacturing and industrial businesses. Not exactly a place where one would find great beer at. The food was pretty good as well. It was a nice place to have a beer or two or three, enjoy the company of your friends and listen to some good music.

“Was this your plan?” Greg asked as they got ready to leave.

“What plan? All I wanted was to get out of the bus and the hotel routine and get a breath of fresh air. I never said I wanted to go to a club; all I wanted was to get out while we had a day off and this is what I found.”

“I must say Jeff I enjoyed myself. Want to do it again when we have more than an overnight stop somewhere, kitten?”

“Sure,” Jeff said and smiled.


	5. #56. Breakfast

“Kitten, you’re up way to fucking early,” Greg mumbled waking up to the noise of Jeff making breakfast.

“It would be way to fucking early if I ever went to sleep?”

Shocked, “You never went to sleep?”

“Insomnia can be such a bitch, can’t it?

“Yes, it can be.”

“After all that you drank I thought I would have to carry you to bed.

“You know you could still carry me to bed.”

“Is that an invite?”

“Come to my bunk and find out?”


	6. #57. Lunch

Chip and Ryan woke up near lunch time to find Jeff and Greg sharing Jeff’s bunk.

“Hi, guys,” Greg whispered. “Jeff had a hard time falling asleep so I helped him.”

Ryan and Chip looked at one another. “So, you’re telling me that you went drinking together last night and just went to bed?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, I fell asleep as soon as we got back but apparently Jeff didn’t. He explained to me that he has insomnia and even with sleeping pills he can’t calm down his brain to sleep.


	7. #58. Dinner

It was close to dinner time when Jeff finally aroused from his slumber

“We thought you were going to sleep all day,” Chip teased Jeff.

“No, just had a hard time falling asleep last night. Didn’t get to sleep until 7:00 this morning. Just had a lot on my mind.”

“So you and Greg….”

“No, he just let me talk until I fell asleep. Guess he fell asleep as well with me?”

“Yeah. Ryan and I had this crazy notion that you two did it.”

“No. He was just helping me fall asleep.”


	8. #59. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing now because this prompt for some reason threw me for a loop to come up with anything halfway good. I know there's a lot of Greff fan fiction out there but that really wasn't my intention. I need to come up with something and it just bombed. Oh, well.

“I’m sorry I let my imagination run away with me. I guess it was something to keep my mind on. I, personally think you guys would be a great couple.”

“Chip, he’s married and happily to Jennifer.”

“I know, it was just a funny thought.”

A few moments pass….

“Are you hungry?” Chip asked Jeff.

“Yeah. What food do we have?”

Chip looked in the refrigerator, disappointed by the lack of anything spectacular. “Crap. Peanut butter and jelly is about the best I can offer.”

“You know, Chip, that actually sounds pretty good.


End file.
